star_crossedfandomcom-20200214-history
Emery and Roman
'''Emery and Roman '''are the main relationship in Star-Crossed (as it has been confirmed many times). It's described as similar to "Romeo and Juliet" and this could be due to Roman being an Atrian and Emery being human because both groups have a negative view towards each other. Their relationship may have been the result of Emery saving Roman's life when they were younger. Due to their deep bond/connection Roman and Emery have strong feelings for each other as well as being very protective of each other. History |-|Season 1= In Pilot we see that Emery cared for Roman by hiding him in her shed and feeding him. In the morning the soldiers came and shot Roman and Emery believed him to be dead. Ten years later, they met up at Marshall High School and began to rekindle their relationship. Later on, Emery helps Roman escape the police. Afterwards, Roman realized that he was only putting Emery in danger by having her around him. Because of this realization, he puts distance between himself and her; ignoring the fact that he really likes her and having her around made him feel happy. Roman thought about protecting Emery, but he lost her along the way as she chose Grayson; clearly because she had also come to her own realizations that she couldn't be waiting forever. In Stabbed with a White Wench’s Black Eye, a scene is shown where Roman is holding Emery's face in his hands; he strokes her cheeks and says something along the lines of ''"I can't ask you to wait for something that might never happen." ''This is probably related to their relationship problems and this episode might hopefully, push them together slightly more. Roman watches sadly as Emery and Grayson talk about the charity ball his parents are hosting. When Drake comes up and tells him that Grayson's parents are the leaders of the RedHawks he believes that Emery would never be with Grayson if she knew. So he later shows up at the ball to keep an eye on Drake who was sent on a mission by Vega and to check up on Emery. When he sees Emery come in it is obvious that he thinks she looks amazing. He later runs into Grayson telling him to let Emery know the truth about his parents. Unfortunataly when Emery comes in she tells him she already knows. He quickly leaves and Emery goes after him saying that at least Grayson is honest with her and that Roman has just been pushing her away. He then takes her face in his hands and tells her that he's been pushing her away because he wants to keep her safe and reveals the rest of his feelings. At the end of the episode Emery tells Julia that she plans on telling Roman how she feels and is about to leave when Grayson shows up. She quickly starts to comfort him when Roman comes and is about to knock on the door. He sees them and sadly turns away and leaves. In To Seek A Foe, it is revealed that Emery and Roman finally share their first kiss. The episode begins with Emery thinking about what Roman had said to her the night of the charity ball about being with her and giving her everything when she snaps back to reality and comforts Grayson over the situation with his mom. Later she is with Julia and they talk about what she should do. Even though Emery wants to be with Roman she feels, out of guilt, like she has to be with Grayson for "However long it takes". She sees Roman and Drake walk in and turns her face away. Roman and Drake talk about Emery when Drake asks him why he didn't go to see Emery. He replies by saying that she was with Grayson and they looked "Real cozy". After Emery finds a black cyper leaf on Taylor's car she gives it to Roman demanding to know what it is. She later meets up with Roman and Drake at the hospital where Lukas (who was affected by the black cyper) is. She insists the she help Roman in finding the black cyper leaf that will cure Lukas. So reluctenly he takes her along where she asks him whats going on. When he doesn't answer she says "No, we're not going to have any of this "'I'm not going to tell you for you own protection' crap". So he tells her about Zoe and the trags to which she says "I needed to hear this...All this time I wanted to know why you were pushing me away". They then come upon a tent which they believe has the black cyper plant in it. Roman warns her to stay back and checks the tent...in which he finds no cyper. Emery assures him they'll find it "we have too". Then Emery gets a call from Drake who says that he found pictures of an old boat house and dock on a computer of Zoe's. She replies that she knows where it is and suddenly Zoe comes out of no where with a very dangerous looking sword. Roman tells Emery to run and she runs straight to the boathouse. Which is indeed filled with black cyper growing out of Beumonts body. She creeps inside, grabs a black cyper leaf, and then places the bomb (from Roman's uncle) in the middle of the plant. She turns around to leave when all the Cyper begins to release its spores. Roman who has been fighting (not very well) against Zoe with a giant stick is saved by Drake who has a sword of his own. He goes of to save Emery and finds her standing in the boathouse with the bomb ticking and the spores being released everywhere. He tells her to hold her breath and then runs in and grabs her. They run to the end of the dock and jump in just as the bomb goes off and the building explodes. While underwater Roman appears to give Emery a kiss/air (since Atrians can breath through their skin). When they get out they make sure each other are okay and then share their first passionate kiss. Their kiss is interrupted when Drake shows up and tells them that Zoe was caught in the explosion. Which then reminds Emery of Lukas and she brings out the black cyper leaf she grabbed earlier. She and Roman go to the hospital where she gets Lukas's mom out of the room so that Roman can use his blood with the cyper to save Lukas. Sophia ends up coming in and asking to do it herself. Once Lukas is safe Roman and Emery take a walk outside where she tells him that she knows all about Trags and black cyper to which Roman responds "You know everything, everything that counts". He then tells her that he won't hold her to the thing that happened at the lake, but she says she'll hold him to it. She tells him that they saved the world and she knows that they can make it past any obstacle that gets in their way. Roman asks her about Grayson and she tells him that while she wants to be there for him as a friend, but she can't be with him, because of the way she feels when she's around Roman. Roman then leans in and kisses her. When Sophia comes out ready to leave and they say good bye Roman looks at Emery one more time and she leaves with a smile on her face. While Grayson turns out to have watched what happened between them. And turns around with a sad expression on his face. The recent episode - An Old Accustom'd Feast brought a brand new perspective over Roman and Emery. We discover their witty, humorous and cheeky sides in this episode; with their inability to keep away from each other and their strong belief that if they protect each other, all will be well. With Roman and Emery, the episode starts off inside an enclosed cleaning supply room; where it is revealed, they have gone several times to see each other inside of school. Roman surprises Emery from behind and they kiss passionately, only to be interrupted by a noise from next door that sounded as if it had come from their secret hide-out. They discuss ''Dinaskyu ''for the remainder of their time and Roman reveals that he wants Emery to meet his mother, despite the havoc that wreaked when Ray Whitehill shot Nox. He wants the invitation to act like a sign that represents both races having moved on from the death of their leader. Emery gathers up the courage to go into the Sector. Later on, Roman confides in Emery about what to do about Drake; seeing as Vega is extremely intent on sending him away, to another town in order to carry out his outside operatives. Him confiding in her, reveals just how far they have come as a couple and as individuals; as previously Roman had kept secrets from her in order to keep her safe. Although he still protects her diligently, he is not as intense and always gives Emery breathing space and always tells her the truth. They understand each other further when Emery says that Roman has an obsession for protecting people, it is not only something he is good at, but also something he cherishes in life. Roman answers that he obsesses over protecting some people more than others - which refers to Emery. At the ''Dinaskyu ''gathering in Roman's pod, Maia - his mother; acts very hostile towards Emery and Julia, saying that she does not appreciate those 'creatures' being inside her home. She does not accept Emery's gifts and once everyone has left, she blows up at her by telling her that there is no way she can forgive her for what her father did. Sophia watches cautiously and when Maia calls Emery the daughter of a murderer, she lashes out and tells her mother that Emery saved Roman's life on arrival day. This leaves Maia, speechless. The ceremony closes towards the end and Roman and Emery share a private moment out back. They kiss and Emery then shows him the 'black box' like object that coiled around her arm and showed her the footage from the Atrian spaceship as they arrived on earth. The two discover that Castor shot the pilot and the episode ends with Roman and Emery looking at each other and readying themselves for the oncoming battle, the lies, the deception and the betrayals. Somehow, they manage to salvage their spark in the midst of a raging war. Roman and Emery have sex in Passion Lends Them Power, seemingly rekindling their relationship. Fanfictions * Age of Aquarius * Star Crossed Forbidden Love * Star-Fallen Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Friendly Relationships Category:Roman Category:Emery Official Emery and Roman Trademarks The Supply Closet: While they were together secretly the supply closet was where they went to be alone together. The Shed: It was the place that Roman and Emery first met when they were kids (Pilot) and where they also made love for the first time (Passion Lends Them Power). Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Friendly Relationships Category:Roman Category:Emery